


proposal and reaction

by mysteryplunge



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryplunge/pseuds/mysteryplunge
Summary: just a cute one shot of a malec proposal and everyone reacting.





	proposal and reaction

Lunch in england. their favourite fish n chips spot, right by the sea. Magnus and Alec were so in love. living together for 8 months and together together for a year, Alec and Magnus both knew this was the person they want to spend the rest of their life with. Alec had already bought a ring brought it to england, little did he know Magnus did too. Later that night they were having dinner with all of their family, because blood isn't how a family is made, it's by love. 

"These will forever be the best fish n chips on earth." Alec said. they've been to this spot along the sea probably 50 times and they love it more and more each time. 

"I haven't found better ones yet." Magnus says with a smile. They talk long and enjoyably about dinner tonight and how happy they both are they could manage to get all of their family in to be together. simple conversation is what made their relationship so happy. 

Soon after they finished they took a walk on the rocky beach right outside the place. this beach reminded both of them of only joyous occasions. seems like they both decided this was the spot. As they chat and walk Magnus stops Alec.

"Alexander, I have to tell you something." Magnus says as Alec get extremely nervous. 

"Anything." Alec replies. 

"We've been together for a while and you know I love you and I know you love me. I know I am immortal and I also know you are a shadowhunter but that has never stopped us before." Magnus says. 

"Of course not" Alec says.

"Well I want to ask you," As magnus gets down on one knee Alecs hands go immediatley to his face, "Will you marry me?" 

Alec doesn't say anything. Magnus starts to look scared, then Alec reaches into his back pocket, gets down on one knee and asks, "Will you marry me?" 

They both say yes. and collapse into the most passionate kiss. Magnus puts on Alec's ring as Alec does to Magnus, as they begin to makeout on the beach. 

"So this is why you wanted everyone to come in." Alec says to Magnus. 

"Well I wanted to let everyone know together." Magnus says. 

"My fiancee. Now I like the sound of that." Alec says. 

"I love the sound of that." MAgnus replies. As they kiss yet again. 

They soon notice the time and open a portal to their home. once they arrive home they are still so extremely happy. 

"Everyone should be here in an hour. We have to look super good for the announcement because you know there will be pictures taken." Magnus says.

"Yes but I kind of want to have fiancee sex first." As he grabs MAgnus. and kisses him hard. 

"Yup i'm good with that." As they resort to their bedroom. 

***

"How do I look?" Alec asks MAgnus as he is dresses in a dress pants shirt and blazer. 

"Beautiful." Magnus says. 

"And you look amazing my fiancee." Alec says to MAgnus as his is dressed in a burberry jacket dress pants and silk shirt with a necklace but only his engagement ring on.

"Fiancee's. it's so cute." Magnus says as they kiss and open the door. 

Everyone slowly files in. no one noticing the rings yet, as they have trying to be hiding them. Magnus magics food onto the table. they all eat and chat. Catarina had just come back from Brazil this morning. 

Once everyone is finished eating Magnus and alec both stand up. 

"We have a small announcement to make." Magnus says.

"Oh gosh your pregnant." Jace says getting a chuckle from the group.

"Close." Alec says, then they both lift their hands to show the rings. Everyone freaks. 

"Alec oh my gosh." I zzy says cryinh happy tears. 

"Looks like you found the one MAgnus." Catarina says as she gives a hug. 

"bro thats so wicked." Jace says beaming. 

"Looks like you finally got your happiness." Raphael says to Magnus. 

"We are super excited and wanted to tell you all in person. " Alec says. 

Pictures are quickly being taken and everyone is thrilled. the night continues with only talk of the wedding and their epic love story.   
once everyone leaves Magnus and alec sit on their balcony just sitting. in love. 

"Fiancee. I love you." Magnus says.

"I love you too, Fiancee." Alec says  
As they seal it with a kiss.


End file.
